


Oldsummer

by CuteFishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Doctors & Physicians, Priests, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteFishy/pseuds/CuteFishy
Summary: Where was he? A look out of the window told him nothing. He groaned. God, why the hell had he decided that it would be a good idea to step onto this thing? He was starting to really regret it. Well, he could always ask one of the other passengers ...Hurting and alone Byron is traveling around aimlessly when a kind stranger offers to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> something I apparently wrote in 2015 - I don't know   
> and again at it with the trains :'D

‚Hey, are you alright? ‘

The man previously sitting a few rows behind him was now standing next to him, looking at him with concern clearly showing in his eyes. When had he stood up? He hadn´t noticed.

Byron glanced at him, trying and failing to be inconspicuous. The man merely raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. He didn`t seem to be older than twenty.

‘What do you want?’ It came out more like a rough sounding whisper than the angry respond it was meant to be. The boy furrowed his brows and turned his head away so the man wouldn`t see the pain that was sure to be showing on his face. Great, now his throat had started hurting again. Actually now that he had been reminded of the state his body was currently in, he could feel every single wound again.

The stranger chuckled. `Oh, what I want is of no importance, one would think` He sounded amused, the bastard. `Here, you can have some`

Byron turned slightly to see the man offering him a bottle of water. `Take it`

He hesitated. He didn`t want to make his situation worse. What if the other man demanded something in return? He didn`t have any money, or anything else for that matter, on him. `It`s okay, you can have it. I`m getting off at the next stop anyway`

The teenager looked him in the eye for a split second and snatched the bottle out of the man`s hand. `Thanks`

`No problem, kid`, the man smiled and then continued on his way to the end of the waggon where the exit was located.

Byron opened the bottle and hastily gulped down a few mouthfuls. The water soothed his burning throat and he instantly felt better. Now on to other things. Where was he?

A look out of the window told him nothing. He groaned. God, why the hell had he decided that it would be a good idea to step onto this thing? He was starting to really regret it. Well, he could always ask one of the other passengers.

Byron looked around and only then noticed how empty the waggon had become. Apart from the man who was standing next to the exit, he couldn`t make out anyone else. Oh great, that guy probably thought he was an idiot. He took a deep breath to calm down and stood up. There was no better time than now.

The stranger only took a quick glance at him as he approached him but otherwise didn`t move.

`Uhm …`, the teenager awkwardly stood before him, nervously shifting from one leg to the other. `Excuse me? Do you by any chance know the name of the next stop?` His face was burning up, he probably looked like a flushed tomato by now. God, why hadn`t he paid better attention, that would have probably saved him this embarrassment.

But the man only smiled and said `sure, it`s Oldsummer, an old town which used to have these great festivals in summer. It`s a shame really, they are nothing like they used to be` He had a dreamy look on his face and it almost seemed as if he was caught up in old memories, but then his eyes snapped back to the teen`s and he asked `Where do you want to get off?`

Byron broke the eye contact and looked at his feet.

`Well? ` He didn`t answer.

`You got nowhere to go to, kid? ` It was probably nothing more than a guess but the teenager still shook his head. Why was he sharing this information with a complete stranger?

`If you`re searching for a place to spend the night at, you are welcome at mine`

His head snapped up and he regarded the other man openly suspicious. `Ah, pardon me. I haven`t even properly introduced myself. My name is Lance Northsteam. And who may you be?`

`Byron` he replied shortly.

 `Well, it`s a pleasure to meet you`

`Yeah, sure is`, the teen mumbled sarcastically.

`Pardon?`, Lance asked and he retorted `I said the pleasure is all mine`

Who the hell was this strange man?

`Ah, seems like we have reached Oldsummer`

He had a really strange aura around him. It was almost as if he was not capable of anger or violence.  And he liked that. He couldn`t lie to himself, he was letting his guard down around that man. A complete stranger that he had known like two minutes.

`Yeah`

But then why didn`t it feel like it? He didn`t feel on edge or something. There was only this pleasant hum. And besides it wasn’t as if he had anywhere else to go to.

So when the train screaked to a halt, he decided to go with Lance.  He just hoped he wasn’t going to regret this. He knew that it was dangerous and that he shouldn`t let his guard down but he desperately wished for somebody he could trust, who would care for him. He was so sick of being alone. So even if this turned out to be the wrong decision, he hoped he wouldn`t regret it.

`So have you made your decision yet? `, the man, no, _Lace_ , asked him.

`Yes`

The man held open the door of the train for him and he took a step and then another until he could hear the ground scrunching under his boots.

`Welcome to Oldsummer`

He couldn`t help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They had only walked for a short while before an old looking village suddenly appeared before them. There seemed to be nothing surrounding it but trees, but even then it was surprisingly large. Bryon had unconsciously stopped and was looking at it in awe. Then he noticed that Lance had walked ahead of him and was already at the village`s entrance. He ran up to him so they were next to each other again.

`So, where are we going? `, Byron asked curiously.

The man walking next to him smiled.

`You`ll see soon enough`

There was a weird glint in his eyes but one could tell that it wasn`t because he meant to harm someone. It was more like amusement or … something like childlike excitement.

Now that he had nothing better to do Byron for the first time really took in his appearance. Before, he had just been a random stranger, nobody special who was worth his attention.

 Lance possessed dark green eyes with grey sprinkles in them, which had a kind look to them. His hair was a pale brown colour and he wore a thick grey winter coat. He had an olive-green scarf wrapped around his neck. The man also wore grey trousers and black polished shoes. His skin was rather pale but he still looked healthy.

Byron tore his glance away as a loud noise split the silence that had revolved around them. With wild eyes he tried to make out its source but wasn`t all too successful. His ears were ringing and the sound seemed to be coming from all sides. Next to him Lance was bent over trying to supress his laugher.

`What`s so damn funny?`, the boy bite out all the while glaring at the man.

 Lance took a few breaths to calm down and then asked `Please forgive me! It`s just … your reaction! Have you never before heard the church bells ring? `

The teenager looked dumbfounded and then whispered `… the church bells? `

`Yes. Look over there! ` He pointed at a small stone building with a tower just a few metres away from them. `Do you see the tower? Inside it, at the very top, there`s a huge bell and for every full hour it will strike one time`

He looked as if he was explaining the meaning of the world to a little child. Somehow that annoyed Byron. He wasn`t some stupid boy who couldn`t take care of himself!

`Where do we have to go to now? `, he asked Lance trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

`Oh, we have already reached our destination! `, came the reply.

`What?` Byron turned to him in surprise. `What do you mean? `

The man chuckled and said, `Come with me and you`ll see! `

Lance took his hand and pulled him along. Surprised he followed without resistance, one time nearly falling flat on his face as they quickened their pace, had the other man not caught him. He laughed and continued to run around the church until they passed through a stone archway. Only then did they slow down and Byron took a look around. They were now behind the church in some kind of backyard. It was surrounded by a high stonewall and merged with the wall of the church itself and some other buildings.

Lance took him to one of the big wooden doors, which would undoubtedly lead into the big house that loomed over it. It was directly across from the church. The other door, he guessed, was the backdoor of said church. To be truthful, he was a bit confused.

`Do you live here? `, Byron asked the man as he took a big key out of one of the pockets of his coat.

Lance turned to him, surprise showing clearly in his eyes. `Oh? Didn`t I tell you? I am a priest.`

Byron starred at him.

 `You`re … a priest? `

Lance looked a bit offended `What? Is it truly that hard to believe? `

`No! It`s just … you don`t really look like one`, the teenage finished rather embarrassed.

They spent a moment in uncomfortable silence.

`Well, I guess it is my fault for not mentioning it to you. Although I could have sworn I did`, Lance finally said, scratching his head. `So … shall we go in? It`s kind of getting cold out here and we wouldn`t want you to catch a cold now, would we? `

`Yeah …`

It was surprisingly warm inside, considering the fact that the walls of the whole house only consisted of stones. The floor was made out of wooden planks and even the furniture was mostly made wholly out of wood. A fire was burning in the biggest room, illuminating it in a soft orange glow. There it was also the warmest and the priest went to a wooden chest and got a few blankets. He spread them on the ground before the fireplace and sat down on one of them. Byron hesitated, before he too allowed his body a rest and sat down.

He starred into the fire and found that he couldn`t look away. It was hypnotising to watch the flames dance. They possessed so many shades of reds and oranges and radiated such warmth. Unconsciously he leant closer but now the heat was almost burning him. He flinched, surprised at the sudden danger coming from the same beautiful fire and drew back.

`How are your wounds? `, Lance suddenly asked him, not looking at him.

`Fine`, he replied and couldn`t help but notice that it was true. He actually felt pretty good.

`Well then, I`m sure you are tired. Do you wish to retire? `

`Yes`, Byron answered and promptly yawned.

The priest next to him chuckled and asked the boy to follow him. They went back the way they had come from and followed the corridor until they reached a heavy looking wooden door. Behind it lay a small room. It didn`t contain much, merely a bed with a hard looking mattress and a little nightstand next to it. The only decoration was a wooden cross on the wall, which hung across from the bed.

`I know it isn`t much but I hope it is to your satisfaction. If you need anything, my room is right next to it`, Lance explained.

`Thank you, it is`

`Then I wish you a good night`, the man said smiling. Obviously he was happy about something.

`Good night`, Byron replied and waited until the door closed behind the priest before he walked over to the bed. He stopped before it, quickly took off his shoes, and lay down. It was surprisingly soft. He reached down and covered himself with the thin blanket. For a while he stayed like that and thought about this new situation he had gotten himself into. Lance seemed nice enough but what exactly did he plan to do here? Surely the priest wouldn`t allow him to stay here for long. Did he even want to stay? At least he had to find a way to make himself useful. After a moment he closed his eyes and finally allowed sleep to come to him.

_A knock resounded in the small hut as somebody pounded on the old wooden door. Byron sleepily sat up and looked at his mother, who lay in her bed. He had fallen asleep at her bedside again. Another knock and her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to him and smiled._

_‘Be a dear and answer the door, honey`, she murmured weakly before she closed her eyes again. Just as he got up and started walking away, a violent coughing fit shook her body. Worriedly he stopped in his tracks and looked at her in concern. He didn`t want to leave her._

_`It`s alright, go! `, the woman tried to smile at him encouragingly but was not quit able to do so as another cough seized her. But Byron understood and went to open the door. A man twice the size of him stood on its other side and smiled down at him. He wore a dark outfit and had a heavy looking bag with him._

_`Who are you? `, the boy asked rudely, not stepping aside to let him in._

_`The doctor`, came the answer almost immediately and Byron allowed a relieved expression to pass over his face._

_`Come on in`_

_They had been waiting for the doctor for days on end. With each one his mother`s condition had gotten worse. Thank god he was finally there. He led the man to the bedroom his mother resided in and stood himself in a corner of the room so as not to disturb the doctor._

_`What`s the problem, Madame? `, he asked mother and Byron noticed that she also had a relieved expression on her face. He couldn`t help but smile. Everything was going to be alright. He didn`t have to worry anymore._


End file.
